A Summer Relief
by SaraHerrin
Summary: This was one of my first sexual relations fanfictions so forgive it's fail.    Edward looks for solace out in the rolling hills of Resembool, and finds his recently turned human brother bathing in the light.


A warm summer breeze swept across the grassy valley of Resembool, it flowed uninterrupted until it rustled the soft golden brown hair of the young sleeping Alchemist. Alphonse rolled onto his side. It was the first time he'd felt the soft grass and the warm summer breeze softly caressing his body and it had slowly lulled him to sleep. Edward who was sitting not to far from his brother smiled. He felt sort of like a stalker for following Al, and not telling him, but he didn't really know what to talk to his brother about. He just wanted to watch the delicately beautiful man explore the world, as if for the first time. Edward also wanted to go over, wrap his arms around his brother's waist and – Shaking his head, he let that thought die.

After watching Al, for what seemed to be an eternity of happiness, he decided why not go over and see his brother. He stood up and walked over towards his brother. Alphonse snored softly. "Nice Al," Edward chuckled softly. Edward noticed that Al was leaning on his side opposite of him. He wanted to see his brother closer up so he cautiously walked towards him. Once he was a few feet from his brother he knelt down beside him, Edward heard Al moan something but it was incoherent to him. Reaching his hand out to his brother, Ed ran his hand softly down his cheeks. The soft feel of his brother's skin on his flesh hand sent sparks of pleasure down through his body. Edward continued to gently caress his hand down Al's cheek. The soft flutter of Al's lashes made him recoil his hand back to the soft grass as Al awoke.  
"Brother?" inquired Al. The sleepiness in his voice made Edward smile.  
"Hey there, you know you snore right?"  
"D-do not!" Al denied. Edward only laughed.  
"Yes, you do…" Edward sighed and leaned back on his hands. "Alphonse?"  
"Yes Brother?" Al said pulling his legs up to his chest and holding them there, while his eyes watched his brother intently. Personally glad about the change of subject.  
"What were you dreaming about?" Edward looked out of the corners of his brother's eyes. He watched the blush spread on Al's cheeks. Edward forced down the smile that played at the edges of his lips.  
"O-oh… N-nothing…" Edward caught every hint of nervousness in his brother's voice.  
"Nothing..?" Edward looked at his brother. The bright Flush on Alphonse's cheeks sent a fire through Edward's body, but using his self-control Edward controlled his body's reaction to the desire. "Alright if you say so," Edward shrugged he would get what his brother dreamed about out of him, one way or another.  
"So brother, what are you doing all the way out here?" Alphonse asked changing the subject.  
"Winry was going on her, 'Automail is better than Alchemy' rant again…" Edward sighed, "Not to mention she threatened to hit me again because I ruined my automail." He groaned. Edward wanted Winry to understand that it was not his fault his automail broke all the time. It was the Homunculi's fault. But he cared about Winry and didn't want her to worry more about them then she already did. Edward just wished that she could understand that in order to fulfill their goal, he needed to be in those dangerous situations so he could get Al's body back. Now that he had done that, he didn't need to be in the military anymore, though he knew they were not done with him.  
Edward subconsciously raised his hand to his head and pressed it on the still sore lump. "Ow…" he mumbled. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Ed was suddenly very aware of his brother's body almost pressed lightly against his own. Then the feeling of soft lips pressed against his small head injury. "A-alphonse..?" Edward asked in surprise for his brother's actions. A newly fueled fire of pure desire and lust crept through Edward's body, seizing him. The fire flowed all the way down to between his legs, and he was using all his will power not to let himself get harder than he already was.  
Alphonse didn't respond with words, but pulled his lips slowly away from the bump, and then kept his arms around Edward's neck hugging him. Al rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. Edward then wrapped his automail arm around his brother's waist and rested his head on his brothers. For a long while the brother's sat like that, just holding one another in their arms, neither one wanting to let go of the other.  
Edward was the first one to pull back. He looked at his brother. "Alphonse?" he asked softly.  
"Yes brother?" Al asked.  
"What were you dreaming about?" Edward watched as something lit in Al's eyes. The fire he saw set him a blaze. It wasn't a fire of determination, but a fire of something else. Edward knew that it was burning in his own eyes.  
"Brother?" Al asked, "What do I see in your eyes?" He asked changing the subject again from his dream, to something else.  
"Do you really want to know?" Heat rushed up to Ed's cheeks and he knew they were a soft shade of pink right now. He watched as Al nodded his head, obviously he caught the color in Ed's cheeks. "Alright, just relax and close your eyes…" He said. Edward watched as Al, relaxed stretching his feet out in front of him and leaning back so that he was lounging. When Al stopped moving, Ed took that as a signal to go. He moved towards his brother, his mind racing. All the vision's he'd had about Al, came rushing back into his consciousness. Edward knew his cheeks were a bright rosy color, though he wasn't going to let that affect what he was doing. Gently Ed slid his flesh leg in between Al's legs. Edward watched as Al's cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. He smiled. He then slowly leaned forward and pressed his own needy hard lips against his brother's.  
At first Ed could feel the shock in Al's movements but second later, he felt the sweet pressure of Al returning the kiss. It was Glorious. As soon as Al began kissing back the two brothers' lips meshed and melted into the heat of the kiss.  
Al lay back, on the grass and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. Edward let his automail arm rest beside Al's body, while his flesh arm gently stroked his cheek. Ed's finger tips lightly traced the line down of Al's cheek, to his jaw line then down to his neck. As soon as Edward's finger tips touched Al's neck, his younger brother let out a soft moan of pleasure into the kiss. Edward stroked his brother's neck softly, just barely letting his fingers touch the sensitive skin. Al again moaned into the kiss. The soft sounds coming from Al's throat coax low seductive guttural sounds to come from Edward's own throat.  
Breaking the kiss to breath, the brothers looked at each other both seeing the same thing in the others eyes. Desire. Lust. Want. Panting for air, the brothers held on another. Al lay back on the grass, and pulled Edward down on top of him. Edward's golden eyes looked deep into his brother's, while Al returned the gaze. While the pair lay with each other, no words were spoken as their gazes locked, it said it all. Once their breath returned, they leaned forward and kissed again.  
"Open for me," Edward's husky resonant voice said softly, as he broke the kiss for a moment. Alphonse obeyed without a second thought. In an instant Edward took what he wanted. His tongue slipped inside his brother's mouth and slid against his tongue in a fierce wet caress.  
Edward's body ached. He wanted his brother in more ways than one. It was tearing him apart. He leaned forward more on his brother's body, feeling the heat of their bodies pressing against one another, sent a searing fire was burning in Edward's body, and the way Al reacted to him told him that Al was the same way.  
Edward broke the kiss; the sun was just above the horizon now. "You are mine now…" Al said, his voice rumbled seductively through Ed's body. It didn't occur to Ed, to argue that point in saying it was the other way around. Not when this was something that Ed had waited for all his life, hoped for, dreamed about, now it was coming true.  
The feeling of Al's hand sliding down to his ass sent waves through Edward's body. Both boys could feel the other's hard on. Edward couldn't resist the urge, and slowly began a circular grind on his brother.  
"O-Oh god…" Al breathed.  
"A-al?" Edward asked softly. Al just moaned, and added a question mark. "I'm going to make you feel good." Edward stated. All Al could get out of his lips through his pleasure filled moans was:  
"Good… yes," Slowly, tentatively Edward's flesh arm slid down his chest. When it reached the edge of the fabric that was slightly bunched at the bottom, he gripped it and began pulling the fabric up. Edward admired the delicious young boy's firm chest. It wasn't very muscular yet, but it wasn't skin and bones as it had been. Edward bent down and kissed just above his belly button. Al again moaned softly.  
Al reached his hands down and pulled the slightly annoying cotton fabric, up off of his body. Ed whistled softly his approval. "So handsome…" Edward's voice was husky and a seductive guttural sound now. He returned to Al's now bare chest his mouth making a trail from his stomach up to his collar bone then down to his flat, strong chest. The light kisses made Alphonse moan out softly.  
"B-brother…" he whimpered in pure pleasure. Edward took that as a sign to continue. He moved his kisses to the side and stopped at one of Al's nipples. He kissed it before taking it in his mouth. Al let out a loud moan of pleasure. Ed could feel them hardening. He let his tongue lull around them in lazy circles that made Alphonse arch his back into Edward's mouth. Edward didn't stop there. Using his flesh hand he pressed the pad of his thumb down and made circles on Alphonse's free nipple. Another moan escaped his brother's lips. "More…" begged his brother in a high husky voice. Edward knew he should free his brother from the confines of the evil pants but he couldn't help but want to pleasure his brother with some torture.  
Edward's flesh hand began to trail down Al's heavily rising and falling chest down to his stomach. Letting his fingertips just barely brush the soft skin. Ed could feel the tightening in his brother's stomach. Al was enjoying receiving this somewhat cruel but pleasurable torture. Edward traced the top of Al's waistband, still on barely letting his fingers touch the skin; he bit softly down on the sensitive skin in his mouth. Alphonse gasped in pleasure and let out a long breath, trying deeply not to moan. Though Edward could hear faint whispers of pleas for more coming from Al's lips he chose to ignore them, he'd wait till they were fully audible. Biting down once again before releasing the firm nipple from his mouth Ed, looked up at his brother.  
Alphonse had a slight shine on his forehead that glistened in the waning sun light. He head was back. Edward decided he could go a little further, undoing the clasp holding the jeans and unzipping the zipper. Alphonse slowly tilted his head up to look down at his brother. Edward only smiled and carefully slid his hand down on the outside of the jeans, and let his hand rest on the soft bulge there. He gently began to rub his hand back and forth on his brother. Alphonse opened his eyes in surprise, though he quickly fell into the feeling.  
"B-brother…" came Al's voice in soft pants and moans of pleasure. Edward smiled and kissed in the middle of his younger brother's chest. Edward smiled and looked back up at his brother, as he stopped rubbing him.  
"You're beautiful… I love your hair," Edward ran his hands through his brother's locks of golden brown hair. "Your little nose, your sensual lips," Edward said kissing each feature he mentioned. Edward kept his fingers lightly running over the soft skin of Al's lips. "Open for me…"  
Al wanted to resist somewhat against his brother, but he couldn't the lust and desire for the man was too intense. Edward had bent Al to his will, and did as he asked. Ed's finger slipped inside his mouth, tenderly playing with her inner lips and sliding along that line of her teeth, arousing more currents of sensuality that pulsed through him.  
Edward couldn't help but feel somewhat shocked at what he was doing and how Alphonse was responding. Edward didn't care; he could feel his brother pulsing against his abdomen, each pulse sent a spark straight into Edward's groin. If they stopped; they were both going to be in pain from not relieving the pleasure, though if they kept going, who knows what the next day would be like.  
Oh well… Thought Ed, as he pulled his brother more firmly against his body taking his finger out of his mouth, and they both knew the other was aroused. Ed sensed his brother's response as he again began trailing his fingers around Al's hardened nipples.  
"P-please," Al pleaded, Edward couldn't tell if it was a plea to stop or continue- Eh what was he thinking, of course he knew what it was. And so he did. His fingers tightened around the circles barely brushing his raised nipples, wringing a pleasant cry from him.  
Edward could feel his own blood rushing hotly through his veins, he felt his brother's breath sawing out of his lungs, and brushing his skin as Al's physical sensations spiraled out of control.  
Before Edward knew it, Al had them both out of their clothes. How he did it, Edward had no idea. What he did know was that Al was fast. Fast. Another sharp burst went through him. Al was beginning to take control of the situation. Edward couldn't let that happen. They may both be naked, but Edward was not going to be the uke in this relationship, but then again neither was Al it seemed.  
"You like that." Edward said, as he began to press the pads of his thumbs against his younger brother's nipples. Al didn't answer. He didn't have too, because Ed understood.  
With the arrogance of a conquering male he again slid his flesh hand down his brother's body. Both of their male sexes stood erect between them, though Ed already planned to pleasure his brother before he allowed himself pleasure. He cradled Al's thigh, and then slowly slid his hand up towards his hardened cock. As Al's response leaped to meet Ed's touch, he tried to get his own hands down to Ed's, but his automail arm caught both hands and held them over his head. Al groaned, though it quickly changed to a moan as Edward's flesh hand wrapped around his erection and began to rub his slowly up and down.  
"B-brother!" Al called out in ecstasy. His moan made Edward want to do more. Why the hell not? Edward asked himself. He leaned forward and kissed his brothers chest, then followed the line down to his stomach and his pace of stroking Al increased. "E-Edward…" he nearly whimpered in pleasure.  
"Don't fight it Al…" Edward cooed softly. He released Al's arms, though they didn't move. He kissed down again and decided why not pleasure him more. "Just let the pleasure envelope you.  
"I-I feel…" Al began, his eyes got wide as he felt Edward lightly kiss his erection. Edward continued to kiss to soft tender flesh of Al's erection. He paused;  
"What do you want Al?"  
"M-more…" was all Edward could make out from Al's moans. So Edward went back to kissing the tip of his brother's erection before sliding his mouth over it. Al gasped. "More, more…" Al continually repeated to Ed. Ed just continued doing as his brother wanted. Sucking harder, and moving his head back and forth. He could feel Al throbbing in his mouth, and he knew he was close. Ed didn't stop as Al's breathing became very ragged, until it threw his head back and thrust one final time into Ed's mouth. He released his delicious hot seed into Ed's mouth.  
After they finished the two brothers lay beside one another naked bodies pressed against each other. "b-brother?" Al asked.  
"Hmm?" questioned Edward sleepily. It was late, the moon high in the sky.  
"I- Al began.  
"I love you al. More than just a brotherly love too." Edward interrupted  
"Same brother," Al turned and wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and Ed wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. They kissed and fell asleep naked besides each other, the stars shining brightly above.


End file.
